


like a wildfire

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [42]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan wasn’t a young woman rolling around London in flannel and denim anymore; she hadn’t been that woman in a long time.  But Marian Bowles made her forget that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - losing control.

Siobhan wasn’t a young woman rolling around London in flannel and denim anymore; she hadn’t been that woman in a long time.  But Marian Bowles made her forget that.

“You smell the same,” Marian moaned, hands sliding up Siobhan’s back to tangle in her hair, hair that was often streaked with grey until it was covered with a bottle.  “Like spice and smoke.”

“You still wear this,” Siobhan said, tucking a finger beneath the silver chain of Marian’s birth stone necklace.  The stone settled between Marian’s breasts and Siobhan kissed around it before nipping at the curve of her breast.

Marian writhed on the bed, wrapping her legs around Siobhan.  “Every day since I was a little girl.”

Siobhan knew what Marian was like as a young woman, all teased hair and big smiles and high heels, all pop where Siobhan was punk, all money where Siobhan was street.  But Siobhan could always make her insane, make her lose control with her mouth and fingers, with a dirty accented word hissed in Marian’s diamond-studded ear.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Siobhan murmured into Marian’s collarbone, thumb grinding against her clit, sliding slowly down into her wet folds.  It was like going home after being away for too long, like breathing after spending years underwater.

“Please,” Marian gasped, breath hot against Siobhan’s neck, nails scratching against Siobhan’s scalp.  “You always knew how to make me fall apart, S.”

That was all Siobhan needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Royal Teeth's "We Can Glow." Song can be found on [this](http://8tracks.com/siobhansadler/kissed-the-punk-next-door) amazing Marian/Siobhan 8tracks mix by siobhansadler.


End file.
